Luc Valonforth
| repfaction = | faction = Alliance | occupation = | location = Dragonblight | status = | relatives = }} Captain Luc Valonforth , also known as The Captain, was the right hand man of Prince Arthas Menethil. He assisted Arthas all the way through his campaign, from the investigation at Brill all the way to the icy roof of the world; Northrend itself. There, Valonforth managed Arthas' base camps and held the line against the forces of Mal'ganis. Eventually, an emissary arrived from Lordaeron and ordered Valonforth to withdraw the army back home. The Captain answered to King Terenas rather than Arthas, and prepared the army for its journey back to Lordaeron. However, Arthas sunk the ships that could return them home, and blamed it on his mercenaries. Valonforth had the mercenaries killed, and looked on as Arthas declared that they would finish what they started here or fall. When Arthas went in search of the ancient Runeblade Frostmourne alongside Muradin Bronzebeard, The Captain was left in charge of their encampment, repelling the siege by Mal'ganis. Finally, Arthas returned with Frostmourne. When asked where Muradin was, Arthas told his soldiers he was dead. The final battle was now to come, and Valonforth fought alongside Prince Arthas against the last bastion of Mal'ganis, and claimed victory. The fate of Captain Valonforth after the battle is unknown. He may have died, but it is speculated that he was one of the survivors that helped found Valgarde. If so Valgarde might be named in his honor taking the first three letters from his last name and combining it with garde. This might be due to Valonforth being the last real leader they had, and that he guarded them during this time, resulting in the Garde part of Valgarde. Wrath of the Lich King His name was revealed in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King; until then he had been simply known as "The Captain". He makes a short return in the quest , where he re-enacts the scene when the Alliance Emissary orders the troops to be recalled to Lordaeron. Strangely in Wrath of the Lich King he is seen wielding a hammer, while in Warcraft 3 he is wielding a sword. The reason for this change is unknown. Quotes * "This is a light forsaken land isn't it? You can barely even see the sun. This howling wind cuts to the bone and you're not even shaking. Mi'lord... are you alright?" * "I apologize emissary but the prince is away on an errand. What brings you to this desolate place?" * "To hell with the undead! We'll cut our way through the woods men!" * "Well mi'lord, your father had our troops recalled at lord Uther's request." * "Prince Arthas? Where is Muradin? We can't hold out for much longer!" * "For King Terenas!" * "For Lordaeron!" Gag quotes: * "I should have been a farmer like my father wanted." * "Lousy pay... constant danger..." * "Well, at least I get to hobnob with royalty." References External links Category:Game characters Category:Humans Category:Warcraft III units Category:Dragonblight NPCs